


Tender Heat

by DropletsofSunlight



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, M/M, Oneshot, Soft Gay Cheeky Boys, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropletsofSunlight/pseuds/DropletsofSunlight
Summary: Neil doses off in the backyard. Andrew is bored. (Andriel oneshot w/ love)





	Tender Heat

Lounging in the sun, Neil had fallen asleep in the backyard, the only sign of life being the steady rise and fall of his back. Face down into the pillow, a beetle buzzed lazily around his heels, landing on an ankle with a quick fleeting peck before wandering off again. An honey-tinged breeze fluttered back and forth across the lawn, peppering warm-winded kisses across the nape of his neck.

Sunflowers bloomed against the far back side of the fence, clashing against the tawny sunflower-print pillowcase he stuffed his face into.

He slept in undisturbed slumber before a hard  _thwump!_  unwillingly roused him from velvety hot slumber.

Blinking slowly, all had become quiet again, save for the sounds of nature, and an occasional clang! of a truck.

Partially awake, the redhead squinted, lifting his unsteady head from the pillow. Saliva dribbled down the corner of his down turned lips and he made an half-hearted attempt at wiping it away in disorientated disdain.

"What the fuck...?" he started, voice deep and unused.

Sweeping his head across the yard, he was blurry sighted, catching prismatic all-encompassing sunlight from above and a sea of olive and jade grasses from below.

Nothing was out of the ordinary.

With an unintelligible grumble, he retrieved his phone and flipped it open, lopsidedly peering into its small screen. Flashing him a quick 3:43pm, he abandoned it back on the ground.

Falling ungracefully back into the hammock, Neil smushed his face back into the pillow, releasing a hot grunt into the balmy breeze. Eyelashes clamped shut, he outstretched his legs and fell silent.

And sweet sleep stole his attention away before another unnatural noise resounded across the lawn, accompanied by the creaking of the back door.

The patter of flip flops sounded off the planks as a handsome blonde man strolled down onto the deck. With a box of Camels in hand, the craving for a cigarette sat heavy on his lips. Blocking the sun with an arm, he lazily took in Neil's graceless form with feigned disinterest.

From the old shirt riding up his back, and to the faded scars lining the arch of his back, something fragile held him transfixed in place. He could feel the heat rising on his skin.

Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine being where he is today? Which is in love with this dumbass.

Said dumbass began to stir under his lover's silent accusations, fingers weaving themselves into slips in the pillow's stitching. He breathed deeply, mouth turned upwards in a half-asleep summery haze.

...Fuck...

Disappointed in his crumbling resolve, the blonde clicked his tongue accusingly. Of course now, he craved something more than the burn of a cigarette. Something that took the form of a sleepy Neil Josten.

"...Junkie." he announced, rose dusting his cheeks and ears.

Roused by the sound of his voice, Neil slowly lifted his head up, face scrunched by the glare of the sun. Catching his flushed glare, Neil fought back a sleepy grin.

"...Andrew?" the redhead yawned.

"Yes or no..?"

The question was direct. He already knew the answer of course, especially considering how quickly he toed out of his flip flops. Seemingly automatic, Neil ungracefully rolled onto his back. Sweatpants slunk low on waist as he sprawled across the hammock. With little stretches, he squinted up at Andrew: blurry cobalt meeting warm hazel.

"...Yes."

Slipping a hand under the small of his back, Andrew followed it dipping into hammock, easing all of his weight onto the redhead. Knees planted on either side of his body, the blonde's frown softened as he eased himself nose deep into the junction of Neil's neck. Arms settled around Neil's neck, the blonde inhaled deeply, grimacing slightly at the giddy high that pulsed through his veins.

With the brush of his lips on Neil's skin, he exhaled deeply.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" he hummed.

"Mmhmmmmmm." was the drawn out reply. Shifting comfortably, the redhead placed a fleeting peck atop Andrew's forehead, using a spare hand to swipe away a few flies.

...

A tease on the tip of his tongue, Neil cracked a smile before speaking. "And have I ever told you about how nice you feel against me right now?"

"No but I think you should learn how to shut the fuck up."

**Author's Note:**

> these cheeky soft bois are my weakness


End file.
